vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Exelion
Summary The Exelion (ヱクセリヲン) is a heavily-armed near-lightspeed craft commissioned shortly after the start of the war against the Space Monsters in 2021. It is armed with laser cannons and has an arsenal of 1220 RX-7 Machine Weapons. Tatsumi Tashiro is its captain. Later, the ship was used to destroy a massive Space Monster fleet by imploding and creating a black hole. The black hole swallowed Jupiter 2 and its aftershocks destroyed several of Earth's cities, and changed its landscape. The black hole was named Exelio, in the memory of the ship. Unfortunately, the black hole didn't destroy the monsters, and instead it merged them into a horrendously powerful monstrosity, which became known as the Fluctuating Variable Gravity Well, which ate the black hole from the inside. 12,000 years later, the Topless Fraternity fought a brutal battle against the VGW, which escaped from Exelio and used it as its power source. Most of the Fraternity was slaughtered, except for Nono/Buster Machine #7, and her best friend Lal'C, the pilot of Dix-Neuf/Buster Machine #19. The two were able to defeat the monster and destroy Exelio by splitting it in two, at the cost of Nono ending up trapped beyond time. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. 4-B via Degeneracy Generator overload | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B via Degeneracy Generator overload Name: Exelion, 111th ship (under construction) Origin: Gunbuster/NeXT GENERATION Gender: Inapplicable Age: 10 (first commissioned in 2022 and destroyed by 2032) | Varies In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force Construction: Japan Heavy Chemical Industry Community (hull), Westinghouse (Degeneracy Generator) Powered by: Degeneracy Generator Propulsion Agency: Vanishing Engine Armor Material: Unknown, likely includes Space Titanium Dimensions: 7205 m full length, 2295 m full width, 1680 m max height Displacement: 27779000 t Classification: Fourth generation spaceship, First-class warship, Exelion-class Powers and Abilities: |-|Original= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Laser Attacks, Physics Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with on-board navigational operating space and sensors, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Technology Manipulation, Inertia Negation, Large Size (Type 3), Forcefield Creation, Matter/Antimatter Attacks (with photon torpedos), Danmaku, Self-Destruction, Black Hole Creation, Shockwave and Gravity Generation, Aether Shockwave Absorption, Sound Generation |-|Enhanced= All from before plus Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection, Anti-lightwave defense, possible Homing Attack, Resistance to Black Holes (can warp into singularities) Attack Potency: Unknown. Solar System level via Degeneracy Generator overload (The runaway degeneracy chain reaction swallowed everything in the 80 AU fleetGunbuster - 5 - Please!! Time Enough for Love!) | At least Dwarf Star level+ (Mass scattered a gas giant in addition to destroying a number of Mothership class Space Monsters, which are 1000km in diameter, from its bleed offGunbuster - 6 - At the End of Eternity...), likely Solar System level via Degeneracy Generator overload (Should have the same self-destruction capability as the original) Speed: Relativistic+ (Noriko stated it was moving at billions of kilometers per hour. One Billion kilometers per hour equals about 93% the speed of light), Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Moon level, likely Small Planet level (Survived hits from Cruiser-class Space MonstersGunbuster - 4 - Launch!! The Incomplete Ultimate Weapon!), possibly much higher (Was not immediately spaghettified by the black hole it created inside of itself during its self destruct) | At least Dwarf Star level+, possibly much higher (Shown to be part of the 10^58 GeV display) Stamina: No limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator Range: Planetary (Engaged a target at 1.8 light seconds), interplanetary via self destruction | Higher Standard Equipment: Various fighters including * Gunbuster * 1,220 x RX-7 Machine Weapon * 880 x Cosmo Attacker V * Various Sizzlers Intelligence: The intelligence of its passengers which includes the captain Tashiro Tatsumi, Tashiro's Executive Officer, Noriko Takaya, Kazumi Amano, Jung Freud, etc. Weaknesses: Heavy ether turbulence but it is manageable, cannot make short range jumps, warping must be done in "calm" areas of space | Unknown Terrain: Air, Space, Subspace Needed Prerequisite for Use: Knowledge of its operation, has 25,000 crew members. Operational Timeframe: Unknown, but has sufficient reserves for long term interstellar travel Special Forms: None Weaponry: * Ruby type main laser cannon * Medium aperture beam sub cannon * Anti-air pulse laser * Photon Torpedo * Marshall sound cannon (Drama CD only) Defensive Systems: Barrier, anti-electromagnetic and lightwave defenses Notable Features: The hull is shaped like a triangular boat in order to traverse through the ether in space. In addition to the 6 deployable catapults for the machine weapons and the 7th hatch for launching the Gunbuster, the main emphasis is placed on the operation of the top units at the beginning, and various armaments are stored in each part of the ship. As a means of transportation on the vast ship, railway lines called "Kuzerin high-speed railway" are installed on both sides. In addition to the ultra-recycling technology that seems to apply elemental conversion, there are also remarkable progress in improvement of habitability, such as being able to procure fresh food and an internal beach resort complete with its artificial environment without worrying about replenishment in interstellar space. Feats: Toggle Weapons Systems Lasers * Power The Exelion along with its escorting fleet's fire a broadside created an explosion that is likely larger than a planet as the target is 1.8 light seconds away. * Arc It's cannons changed the angle which they fire. * Defense The Exelion is also equipped with some smaller rapid firing lasers for point defense. * Core It is possible that the GC Exelions were outfitted with homing lasers like Gunbuster. Photon Torpedoes * Power A small group of torpedo created some large explosions but failed to do any damage to a Space Monster. * Core It is possible with the upgrades it's torpedoes were upgraded to what Gunbuster was using which is able to destroy a space monster. Fighters and mecha * A wing of Cosmo Attacker V fighters engaged a group of Space Monster Grunts. * RX-7 Machine Weapons are equipped with Californium bombs (for scale that mech is 10 meters tall). * Here is one being used on a Space Monster Grunt. Self Destruct * The Exelion's Self Destruct will form a moderately large black hole that sucks in everything within 80 AU. Mobility * Acceleration The Exelion kept up with Buster Machines #1 and #2 as they accelerate close enough to the speed of light that relativistic time dilation is very significant over the course of around six minutes from their frame of reference. * end Made a gravity turn around a star. With the acceleration implied by the previous feat there would be zero reason to do something like this. * Speed Quickly flew past Jupiter. * FTL Went from Earth to Leaf 64 which is in the Perseus Arm of the galaxy (one arm spinward from Earth). The amount of time it takes isn't clear but it is vaguely short. * Here is the visual of the Exelion and it's fleet warping. * Core Made it to the Galactic Core at an unknown speed. Durability * Physical/Unmanned Took minor damage from Gunbuster slamming into the Exelion after it just folded a large Space Monster in half along with blowing up a bunch of others. Though it is definitely possible that Gunbuster did some kind of retro thrusting just before impact that we do not see. * Energy There are several feats like this where it got hit by a Space Monster energy attack that makes a large explosion. It only took 3-5 hits to essentially cripple the ship. * Physical/Unmanned/Limit Got impaled by two large spike space monsters. * These spikes later exploded. * Core One got destroyed after getting rammed by a large Space Monster. * Core Survived being in the periphery of the Eltreum's broadside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * WARP ｢ワープWAAPU｣: Also called "Dimensional Wave Super Rotational Reaction Degradative Radius Jump Gravitational Field Super Light Speed Navigation" (次元波動超弦迎起縮退半径眺躍重力波超光速航法), is a method for the movement of matter at faster than the speed of light derived from the theories of Tannhauser. By enlarging the radius of a Tannhauser Gate frozen within a ship's Degeneracy Generator, subspace can be made to envelop the entire ship, resulting in the ship's jumping through time and space. * Degeneracy Generator overload: Can cause a runaway degeneracy chain reaction by taking the decommissioned Exelion into the center of the enemy's forces and removing the king's valve causing the warp engine's collapser to overload. In two minutes and forty seconds, the overloaded collapser, due to the void effect, become a man made black hole and consume the enemy fleet. It can envelop an entire area as large as 80 AU and expand itself faster than the speed of light, which consumed Jupiter 2. Key: Original | Enhanced Note: Not to be confused with the Twin Exelion and Super Exelion class. Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Gunbuster Category:Military Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Physics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aether Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Gainax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4